Through The Eyes of Echo Two
by RodrigoOwns
Summary: a group of ODSTs join Johnson on the first mission of Halo 3, but get separated. Will they re-unite with them and help the humans to victory?


**This is my first Halo Story. I've recently gotten an Xbox, first game being Halo, and I quickly became a fan of the series. **

**Well, I don't own Halo, anything Xbox related, besides my Xbox 360, and my copy of Halo 3 and Halo: Combat Evolved.**

"Hey, Dude, wake up," said a voice. I shook and turned over to my left side. "Not now man, what time is it?" I said, drowsily. "Its time for us to go, the Commander needs us to go on a mission, dude hurry," said the same voice. I opened my eyes, and sat up, then rubbed my eyes. I turned to see Bryan, the voice, in full armor, holding a battle rifle and on his back a sniper rifle, and behind him, Jessica, our explosives technician, with her assault rifle and spartan laser on her back. I got up quickly and got into my armor, constantly being rushed by my teammates.

I walked over to the room next door, a weapons closet and grabbed a battle rifle, and my weapon of choice, an energy sword. I holstered my sword, and held the battle rifle in my arms, and put on my ODST helmet. "Alright guys, lets go," I said, making a hand gesture. I looked at my team. Bryan's armor was tinted blue on his chest, and Jessica's was reddish, mine was all dark. We started quickly walking to the main bridge, where Bryan said the Commander had said to go.

The Commander was looking out, to the hatch where the pelicans where stationed. We stood in front of her, Bryan to my right, and Jessica to my left, as I stood in the middle. "Commander Keyes, team Echo Two reporting for duty," I said, holding my battle rifle. Commander Miranda Keyes turned around and looked at us. "You three will accompany Johnson, something landed in an African jungle, and he is going to search it. Go through that hatch when your ready." Said Keyes, after finishing, she turned around and kept looking out.

"Yes ma'am," I said, walking towards the hatch, with my team following. The door opened and after a small hallway, we turned left and saw a pelican with the back opened.

We walked up to Johnson, who was smoking a cigar. "Sergeant Johnson, the Commander sent us to go with you," I said, looking at the man. "Alright, get into the pelican." He simply said.

We got into the pelicans hatch, and sat down, the way we had been standing earlier. A few seconds later, Johnson got in, and headed towards the pilots pit. Behind him was a tall black alien. Bryan jumped up and aimed his battle rifle. "Sergeant!" he shouted, aiming at the head of the alien. "Fear not, human, I am with you," said the tall black alien, calmly.

"The arbiter is with us now," said Johnson, coming out of the pilot's pit. Bryan lowered his gun and apologized to the Arbiter, and sat down, embarrassed.

"Karmaaaa," said Jessica, in a sing song voice, while I chuckled at what had happened. The pelican took off, and I sat quiet. This was my group's first mission, we had been trained thoroughly, but there's still the anxiety and fear of the first one.

The sound of the blaring emergency alarms woke me up and threw me down to the back of the pelican, I stood up and saw my teammates and the marines waking up the same way. Johnson went out and began shouting orders at us, it was all a blur.

Next thing I knew, I was in an escape pod with Bryan and Jessica next to me, and felt the force and the loud sound of the launch. "What the hell happened?" I asked. "Pelican's being shot at by covenant, we have to evacuate," said Jessica, calm. I was half dragged, to an escape pod, shaped like an ODST drop one.

I gripped the handles I was holding onto tighter and sighed and tried to remain calm. That thought was shattered by our pod shaking to a direction and a boom to the wall next to me. My guess was that a rocket hit us. I braced myself and, after a few seconds, felt the pod come to a crash on the ground. Bryan reached over and pressed a few buttons and the door to the pod opened, and we got out of it and looked around.

Typical African looking place, lots of trees, rocks, sky, and water. I looked at the pod and saw that my guess was right, as it was darkened by an explosion. I sighed and put my hand to my ear.

"Johnson, do you copy?" I said, into the radio. No response. I grabbed my battle rifle and looked at my squad.

"Any luck man?" asked Bryan, waling over to me, Jessica behind him.

"No, I'm not getting anyth…" I stared, being interrupted by Johnson's voice.

"Echo Two, do you read?" he said. I responded with a yes. "Good, we didn't go too far, our location is still near, just go to it, and we will reunite there, understood?" he said. I responded yes, and turned my radio off.

"Looks like were just gonna continue to the point, then reunite there," I said, to Jessica and Bryan. I looked behind me, the immense African jungle, and started walking forward.

**Chapter one, hope you enjoy.**


End file.
